1. Field of the Invention.
This invention generally relates to attachment for shoulder belts and, more specifically, an attachment to permit positioning of the lower end of a shoulder belt.
One of the difficulties with conventional automobile shoulder and seat belts is that they have only one position. Consequently, for shorter adults and children the shoulder belt rubs across the user's neck. This often discourages use of the shoulder belt or both the shoulder belt and the lap belt. The present invention provides a solution to the problem by providing a portable shoulder belt adjuster that can be carried with the user or permanently mounted on the lap belt to permit the user to properly position the shoulder belt regardless of the height of the person.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The Sobokow, et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,567,247 shows a vehicle shoulder harness arrangement in which the top portion of the shoulder belt is attached to the top of the seat so as to prevent the shoulder belt from chafing the neck of the user.
The McKeever U.S. Pat. No. 4,609,205 shows a separate strap to hold the shoulder belt away from the user's body so as to prevent the shoulder belt from chafing the user during operation of the vehicle.
The Compau U.S. Pat. No. 4,319,769 shows the use of an adjustable tether belt which is attached to the shoulder belt to lower the top attachment point of the shoulder belt to prevent the shoulder belt from extending across the neck of a child. The tether belt is used to hold the top portion of shoulder belt away from the user's neck.
The Law, et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,348,037 shows the use of an inflatable cushion located underneath the shoulder belt to provide greater support if the user is involved in an automobile crash.
The Ashworth U.S. Pat. No. 4,289,352 shows a strap fastened around the seat with a member extending therethrough for engaging the top portion of the shoulder belt to hold the top portion of the shoulder belt away from the user's neck.
The Pollitt, et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,236,755 shows a similar strap and connector 28 for holding the top portion of the shoulder belt against the seat to prevent chafing of the user's neck.